Sorted Slytherin
by LittleRedRidingHoody
Summary: Hermione Granger has been sorted into Slytherin House and is under constant torment, especially from Draco Malfoy. How will she endure becoming a witch, an approaching war and her place in that war?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing in this story.

CHAPTER ONE- The Sorting

A nervous little eleven-year-old girl with busy hair looked down at her toes trying to keep calm. She was crowded with all of the other children in front of a giant set of doors waiting to go inside. "You will be sorted soon," a stern witch with square spectacles said.

"Where you will be sorted is your new home for the next seven years. I will go and announce you now," the witch said leaving the children behind as she entered the Great Hall. The excited kids started to talk amongst themselves with anxious chatter and curiosity.

Hermione Granger tried to look friendly and inviting and attempted to talk to a few of the other kids but everyone seemed to be too preoccupied with the events at hand. She thought for sure she was going to vomit from the nerves and hoping she would get sorted in a good house when she heard a loud voice behind her.

"What is that _stench_? Goyle, do you smell it?" A little blonde haired boy with a pointy chin shouted, pinching his nose. The two great thugs he was sandwiched between howled with laughter. Everyone was starting to turn around and sniff the air to the boy's satisfaction.

"What smell, Draco?" A nasty little girl with short brown hair asked. "Smells like a Mudblood to me," said the boy called Draco. Several of the children gasped and a few even laughed. Hermione stood confused and tried to figure out what the smell was.

"And I've found the smell, right there," Draco said pointing a pale finger at Hermione Granger. She turned around and looked to see if there was anyone behind her but there was soon a circle of kids surrounding her.

"Me?" Hermione stuttered. "Yes you, Mudblood. You reek!" Draco shouted. "What? Me? I don't even know what a Mudb-" she started to say panicking. "See! That proves it! Mudblood through and through," the boy said laughing.

"Leave her alone!" A voice said coming into the circle between Hermione and Draco. The voice belonged to a small boy with glasses and black hair that stood up all over. Behind him was a lanky boy with red hair and freckles.

Hermione did not see it until the boy got closer, but he had a lightening scar on his forehead. Everyone grew quiet and eagerly watched the exchange. "_You_ must be Harry Potter. Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Draco Malfoy, I can help you become more than a scarhead here," he said extending his hand to Harry.

Harry Potter looked at the cruel little boy and replied, "I don't need your help. I don't want it either." Draco was shocked as were his goons. "Your mistake then, Potter. Hanging out with blood traitors and defending Muggle-borns on your first day? You have no idea what you've done," Draco said.

The young boys looked like they were about to pounce on each other by the time the old witch came back. She looked around and saw something was heating up in her absence and said, "Fighting at Hogwarts will not be tolerated. Follow me, please."

Everyone stopped gawking at the fight and followed the witch in. Hermione was on the verge of tears but held her head high and was the last to walk into the Great Hall. The students stood in a row between the long house tables and waited for their names to be called.

Hermione thought for sure it couldn't get any worse when she felt someone yank on her hair. "You will regret the day you ever came to Hogwarts, bitch. Scum like you shouldn't be here and everyone knows it. Prepare for the worst years of your life," Draco Malfoy spat at her. He released the grip on her hair and all of her nerves turned to anger.

She had never been so angry in her life and wanted to kick and stomp on this boy's feet. Hermione was absolutely alone and her thoughts raced trying to think of what to do. She wanted to use her new wand that she loved so much and curse him right then and there, which she knew was unladylike and mean but he deserved it.

Hermione was still flustered and her cheeks were red with anger and embarrassment when she heard her name called. "Granger, Hermione!"

She walked as quickly as she could past the other children and sat down in front of everyone on a stool and felt the Sorting Hat on her head. What startled her most was that the hat talked to her! Inside her head, like real magic!

_A genius mind, yes, yes. Enormously brilliant! But my dear… So much anger you have. Anger and fury… Even fear… You need to learn to control it. So smart, brave and even cunning, but your temper will ruin all of your potential! _

_There is only one house that will teach you to hone your skills and channel that spirit… They will lead you to great things._

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat yelled for everyone in the hall to hear after spending five minuets on Hermione's head. No one clapped for her yet like they did for the other students. People started to whisper and the boy Draco Malfoy loudly said, "That can't be!"

She felt like there had been a mistake and was going to say something when the first person to start clapping was a professor at the staff table with long, greasy black hair. He looked her directly in her eyes, nodded his head and gestured his hand to the Slytherin table by the wall. Hermione did not know who this professor was all in black robes but as soon as he started to clap others did too, even if it was not very loud. She got off the stool and sulked over to her new housemates.

No one welcomed her or congratulated her when she sat down as the Sorting Hat continued to shout out the other new student's houses. Hermione sat at the end of the table and watched Harry Potter and the red haired boy both get sorted into Gryffindor house.

Then to Hermione's heartache the little blonde haired boy with grey eyes was sorted into Slytherin House. The hat did not even fully land on his head before it announced he was to be in Slytherin.

As Draco walked proudly to his new house table he smacked the back of Hermione's head in passing. What was once supposed to be the happiest day of her life soon turned into one full of sorrow and anger.

By the time the sorting was over and the feast began she did not even feel like eating the wonderful meal before her. She sat silently alone and watched the other students happily enjoying themselves. Hermione could not remember a time she had felt more alone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry for the complete lack of updates. Things should pick up again soon- Bear with me!

CHAPTER TWO- Second year

"Mr. Malfoy, I hope you are not dipping Ms. Granger's hair into that ink bottle. What have I told you about that?" Professor Snape drawled out in his potions classroom. He had been watching the smart Muggle-born being accosted by her own house for two years now. Hermione frantically grabbed the ends of her hair and made sure he hadn't done it again.

"No professor, I would never do that," Malfoy said sniggering. Putting Hermione Granger's hair in ink was exactly what he was about to do, but for some reason Professor Snape always ruined his fun. He would just get her back later when Snape wasn't watching.

Last night Malfoy had "accidently" spilled ink all over Hermione's Charms paper, which forced her to rewrite it. His happiest times so far were tormenting the Mudblood and getting ahead of that scarhead Potter whenever he could.

Her first two years at Hogwarts had been full of knowledge and growth, but very lonely. Hermione's own housemates rejected her and no other students were welcoming to her. She spent most of her free time in the library or with Professor Snape organizing the potions cupboard or reading from his private collection.

It was time for lunch and everyone was putting away their potions and eager to head to the Great Hall. "Everyone, straight to the Great Hall and no wandering! You know the rules. Mr. Malfoy! What did I say about Ms. Granger's hair?" Snape bellowed as the students rushed out of the room.

Malfoy, defeated in his last attempt to ink Hermione's hair trotted off to lunch with Crabbe and Goyle close behind him. "Do hurry Granger, wouldn't want the monster to get you!" Malfoy whispered on his way out.

Hermione did walk quickly to the Great Hall and sat at the end of the Slytherin table alone. Malfoy could not resist teasing her before he ate his sandwhich and said, "I see the monster didn't get you yet. Only a matter of time!"

"Sod off, Malfoy. I am trying to study," she said keeping her nose in her book.

"You should learn to speak to your superiors better, Granger. I suspect you will one day, maybe sooner than you think. Enemies of the Heir beware, remember?" he said. "Leave right now, Malfoy or I will curse you across the table," she threatened.

"Besides, there is nothing superior about you," she said to infuriate him, knowing her temper was getting the better of her. "Why you little-" Draco said advancing to her with his wand drawn.

Before Malfoy could get a spell out, Hermione's wand was drawn and she shot a silent spell at him, sending him flying across the table. The Great Hall watched as Malfoy flew down and landed on a pile of roast beef sandwiches.

Hermione knew she would be in trouble for this but couldn't help it. "Ms. Granger! Come with me, at once!" Shouted Professor McGonagall, strutting across the hall and yelling.

She quickly packed her things and held her head down once she had gotten to the table. "Mr. Malfoy, enough whining! All of you follow your prefects to class! Ms. Granger, with me," she said sternly to the crowd.

Professor McGonagall was tutting at Hermione for the whole walk to Professor Snape's classroom. "Severus, you must control your students better!" She said once they entered. Snape looked confused seeing the old witch walking in the young girl.

"What is it that she had done, Minerva?" Snape asked. "She cursed the Malfoy boy across your house table! _Silently_!" McGonaggl said.

"Is this true, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked looking down at the girl. "It is professor, I'm sorry," Hermione said looking down at her shoes.

"Thank you for bringing her, Minerva. I will take it from here," Snape said. McGonagall was still in a huff when she left. "Why did you curse the Malfoy boy?" Snape asked.

"He threatened me about the Chamber of Secrets, sir. I told him I would curse him if he didn't leave… I did warn him." Hermione explained. "You did this silently?" He asked. Hermione nodded in reply, afraid she would be in great trouble.

"Where did you learn this? We don't teach that until year 6," Snape asked. Hermione explained that she had read it in a book and had been practicing sometimes during lunch and dinner in a spare classroom.

Severus Snape was impressed with the girl even if he knew that Malfoy would retaliate horribly. "You will be spending a few evenings a week with me, Ms. Granger and I will teach you to hone your skills and control your temper," he said.

"Like detention?" Hermione asked wondering if this was her punishment. "In a way. You will be late for Charms, the Slytherins will already be there. If you walk quickly you can make it," he said dismissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE- Third year

Hermione sat by herself on the Hogwarts Express rereading a book Professor Snape had given her to study over the summer. She had already read it a few times and when the trolley came by she got a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

HOGWARTS TO STAY OPEN DESPITE DEATH OF YOUNG GIRL

The title on the front page read. Hermione did not know the first year who died but was still sad at the loss. From the rumors around school, the girl had gotten a hold of a cursed diary and had been attacked by a basislk before Harry Potter and the girl's brother came to save her.

While the diary and monster were both destroyed, everyone still thought for sure that they would close Hogwarts. No one was happier than Draco Malfoy because if Hogwarts had indeed closed he would have gone to Drumstrag Academy.

When she talked to Professor Snape about what would happen if the school closed he said he would write a recommendation letter to any school Hermione would have been interested in going to and have Dumbledore sign it and if that didn't work he offered to tutor her privately.

She was still reading the article about Ginny Weasley when she heard laughing outside of her car. "Looks like we found where the smell was coming from, it's just the Mudblood," Draco said to all of his cohorts.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She said not taking her eyes off the paper. "I'm just surprised you showed your ugly face back here after that girl died and with Sirius Black on the loose. We had a bet going to see how long you'd last," he informed her.

"Well isn't that just lovely-" Hermione started to say before the train came to a screeching halt. "We're not there already, are we?" Goyle asked confused. "What is that outside, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked afraid, pointing to the window.

The windows began to freeze and black figured were slowly swaying by the window. Suddenly the once loud train and busy train became silent and still. Hermione felt every ounce of happiness leave her and her heart fill with sorrow.

"Dementors… They're looking for Sirius Black," she whispered. Hermione knew of a spell to repel them and wanted to try very hard to cast it but couldn't gather the strength. She saw a bright white light come from somewhere on the train and she soon felt better.

Once they had safely arrived at Hogwarts everyone was still a little shaken from their encounter with the Dementors. Malfoy had gotten word that Harry Potter had fainted on the train he wasted no time in finding him to torment him about it.

Draco had been teasing him about fainting and for being responsible for the death of Ginny Weasley last year. This lead to the two boys getting in a squabble and a few seventh years had to separate them.

After the sorting ceremony and the introduction of their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher she went for a quick walk before bed.

She had barely made it to the Whomping Willow when Draco popped out from behind the path. "I am going to win my bet, Granger. You won't last another year here, even if I have to make sure of that myself" he hissed. "Did you follow me out here? Do you really have nothing better to do?" Hermione asked and kept walking.

"Don't walk away from me!" Malfoy said, getting upset that he didn't get a better reaction out of her. Hermione's lessons with Professor Snape had been paying off and she was controlling her temper and becoming a better witch than she ever thought possible.

Draco was about to throw her into the huge tree when they heard the voice of Rubeus Hagrid.

"Oi! What do you kids think yer doin out here? Supposed to be in the castle! Everyone is with that Sirius Black running around! Get inside you two!" Hagrid the groundskeeper said shooing them away.

"How dare you tell me what to do, you halfwit!" Draco said to Hagrid. Nobody talked to Draco Malfoy like that, especially scum like that giant. Hagrid remained calm though and said, "Fine then, let Sirius Black find you. I'm sure yer going to be be fast friends."

That was enough for Draco to scuff his feet and head back into the castle. Hermione quickly followed Hagrid back into the castle as well, she did not want to take any chances.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR- The Return

Severus Snape's heartbeat was growing faster with every step he took. The burning on his arm was all the proof he needed that the Dark Lord was indeed back, just like Dumbledore said he would be one day.

When he approached the old, ruined house he straighten his robes and prepared himself to see the Dark Lord for the first time in many, many years.

"Severus… I was beginning to think you would not come," said a voice quietly, just above a whisper. "I assume your duties to Hogwarts and Dumbledore came before your duties to me?" The voice questioned.

Snape found the source of the voice and saw it was standing with his back turned to the fireplace. "Yes, my lord. I had to speak to Dumbledore at once," he replied strongly. "Is that it, Severus? What are you keeping from your lord?" Voldemort questioned, growing irritant.

It was true, Snape was keeping something from him. He did not shield his mind properly enough before he entered the room. "I had to see a student was safely back into her dormitory. It will not happen again, I assure you," Snape replied honestly.

"Severus. I have waited to return for fourteen years and you waste time on a single student? Who is she and what is she to you?" Voldemort asked sternly.

Snape was hesitant to revel Hermione's name but knew the Dark Lord would find out about the girl beating Lucius Malfoy's son in every subject sooner rather than later.

"She is called Hermione Granger and she is the most gifted student I have ever encountered," he said hoping that the Dark Lord would change the subject soon.

"Granger? I do not know of any Grangers that have ever come through the Slytherin House. Do not tell me she is a half-blood?" The Dark Lord said.

"She is not a half-blood. She is Muggle-born, my lord. The Sorting Hat put her in Slytherin," Snape answered.

"A Mudblood in the House of my blood?" The Dark Lord said disgusted. "While I am eager to hear about the young Ms. Granger, Severus, you and I have many, many things to discuss. Tell me everything you know about Harry Potter," Voldemort said turning away from the fire to reveal his snake-like face to Snape for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE- He Knows

The Great Hall was nearly empty when Hermione was eating alone at dinnertime with her nose in a book about her upcoming N.E.W.T.s. She was too busy reviewing a certain paragraph on boiling potions when she felt her hot soup fall into her lap.

When she shrieked and leaped up from the pain she heard the laughter of Draco Malfoy. "Spill something on your skirt, Granger?" Malfoy asked her in between laughs.

"You can be quite a clumsy little Mudblood," he said as he watched her try to dry her clothes. "I could drown you in that soup, remember that," she warned him. Malfoy knew very well she could, she was the smartest witch in Hogwarts for some bloody reason.

"I could always go and tell Professor Alecto that you threatened to harm me and see what her punishment for you would be," he said motioning over his shoulder to the fat little witch at the professor's table.

She knew that Alecto Carrow had it out for her ever since she declared her Muggle Studies class was inaccurate and horrible in front of everyone. She was sent to see the headmaster who had no choice but to let Alecto punish her dearly to make an example.

Hermione decided to leave the Great Hall and go to the girl's dormitory where Malfoy couldn't enter. "Where do you think you're going? Get back here! I wasn't finished!" Malfoy said as he followed her out of the hall into the empty hallways.

"Did you not hear me, Granger? I gave you a _command_," he said grabbing her arm, forcing her to stop and drop her books. Malfoy hadn't laid hands on Hermione since fifth year when he shoved her down the Quidditch bleachers and was surprised how much stronger he had gotten. His grip was hurting her arm.

"Let go of me, Malfoy!" Hermione said trying to shake him off. His height and strength overpowered her and before she reached for her wand they heard, "Mr. Malfoy! Unhand Ms. Granger at once!" Bellowed Severus Snape.

Before Snape could get to the bottom of their confrontation, he and Draco both clutched their forearms in pain. "Professor?" Hermione questioned. "Granger, off to bed. Malfoy, come with me," was all Snape said as the two Death Eaters headed to his office.

Hermione stood for a moment confused and worried what their actions meant but did as Professor Snape instructed her to do all the same. He had never steered her wrong before and had looked out for her for seven years straight.

"What happened? What does he want?" Draco asked panicking. "I won't know until I get to your father's. You stay here, understood?" Snape ordered the younger Malfoy.

Once Draco left the headmaster's office he stepped into his fireplace and went to Malfoy Manor where the Dark Lord was residing. The scene Snape walked into was not what he had prepared for.

The Malfoy's were trembling in the corner of their vast dining room as the Dark Lord broke everything in his path. "My lord? What has happened?" Severus asked.

"HE KNOWS! He is after them, Severus! He has destroyed the first one!" Lord Voldemort shouted. Narcissa and Lucius had no idea what this meant but Snape was all too aware.

The Dark Lord was still fearful and his wrath was growing when Bellatrix Lestrange came in followed by Macnair. "I am so sorry for my lateness, my lord. But we have discovered something that you must know," Bellatrix said bowing to Voldemort.

"Now is not the time Bellatrix!" The Dark Lord shouted, red sparks firing form his wand. "But my lord! The seer-" she started. Voldemort stopped dead in his path of destruction and held his hand up to Bellatrix.

"The seer? Explain right now or you will suffer for it," he said threatening. "Macnair! He heard her in Hogsmeade! She went into a trance, he can tell you himself, my lord!" Bellatrix said still bowing to her lord.

Voldemort turned his head to Macnair and raised his wand to him, "Speak." The Death Eater stuttered at fist before explaining himself. "I was in Hogsmeade looking out for any signs of Potter, just like you instructed, and the old bird came stumbling out of the pub, drunk and falling all over," he started.

"She collapsed and I went to check on her and in her trance, she revealed how you will defeat Potter, my lord. She prophesied how you can win this war," said Macnair.


End file.
